In the Rainy Days
by v i o r e i
Summary: [AU—OneShot] Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang remaja pirang aneh di hari berhujan itu. Special present for Shrine-chan's b'day with theme: konpeito & rain;—collaboration with Natacchi [id: 2030526]


**Naruto** © Mashasi Kishimoto

.

**In the Rainy Days** (_story_)  
© Viorei (—_collaboration with_) Natacchi  
[ID: **2030526**]

.

* * *

**A**wan-awan gelap berarak pelan menggantung di langit, menghalangi sang mentari untuk menyampaikan sinarnya ke bumi. Di suatu sekolah yang berada di kota Konoha, berdirilah seorang remaja dengan sepasang iris obsidian sedang menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang turun dengan pandangan bosan. Remaja bersurai gelap itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya se-_inchi_ pun. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding bangunan sekolah dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Ia bersumpah akan memarahi orang itu karena membuatnya menunggu sampai saat ini. Siapa suruh kelupaan membawa payung? Apa orang itu tidak mendengar saat sang peramal cuaca membacakan berita di televisi pagi tadi bahwa akan turun hujan siang ini?

Pikirannya terputus ketika ia mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya. Sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin pemilik langkah itu adalah sang kakak yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini, ia pun sedikit melirik, dan harus menghela napas kecewa saat bukan sosok remaja kelas tiga SMA dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir yang didapatinya, melainkan seorang remaja laki-laki lain yang mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik dengan kulit kecokelatan.

"Ah, sial! Hujannya deras sekali!" Siswa itu mengutuk pelan sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengeluh, "Harusnya aku tidak ketiduran sehabis latihan sepak bola tadi. "

Sang remaja bersurai eboni yang tak sengaja mendengar keluhan si pirang itu memutar manik obsidiannya, berpikir bahwa masih saja ada orang idiot yang ketiduran di sekolah.

Ia kembali melirik siswa _blonde_ di sebelahnya—dan hanya memandang heran ketika bola mata milik si pirang melebar sesaat sewaktu menatapnya. Sepertinya si pirang itu akhirnya sadar juga bahwa bukan hanya dia yang masih tertinggal di tengah hujan yang deras begini. Merasa terus diperhatikan, ia memberikan remaja itu _death__glare_ yang sanggup membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menciut. Alih-alih si pirang itu memutuskan kontak mata, dia malah menyengir.

"Hei, kau juga tertinggal di sini, ya? Kalau begitu kita senasib," ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

_Aku tidak __merasa__ senasib denganmu. Kalau saja _Baka _Aniki_ _tidak membuatku menunggu lama, pasti aku sudah ada di rumah._ Remaja bersurai eboni itu hanya menjawab di dalam hati tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Raut wajahnya tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmm... aku rasa kau adik kelasku, ya? Siapa namamu? Ah, kalau aku Namikaze Naruto. _Yoroshiku, ne~e_," remaja pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan cengiran bodoh yang masih tetap setia tersungging di bibirnya. Saat tidak juga mendapatkan balasan, dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei! Aku sedang menanyakan namamu, tahu!"

_Apa__ itu__ penting?_ Remaja yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan dengusan pelan sebagai balasan, bermaksud mengejek _orang-asing-yang-sok-akrab_ dengannya itu. Namun dasar bebal atau apa, remaja pirang itu hanya mengamatinya dalam-dalam, yang mau tak mau membuatnya merasa risih juga.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada menggertak, terganggu dengan sepasang mata lain yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan gertakan itu. Yang ada, dia malah kembali menyengir. "Namamu Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

Hal ini membuat kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kenapa kau bisa—apa aku mengenalmu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi _name tag_ yang ada di seragammu yang memberitahuku."

Sasuke merasa bodoh karena telah menanyakannya. Ia berdeham sedikit, berusaha menghilangkan warna merah yang menodai pipinya. _Dasar kulit pucat sialan!_

"Jadi, kau tidak pulang karena lupa—hei! Kau membawa dua payung?!" Naruto berseru senang ketika menyadari kedua tangan Sasuke sedang menggenggam dua payung lipat. Sasuke menatap remaja pirang itu dengan alis sedikit terangkat. Naruto menggaruk-garukan pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Berdeham sedikit, dia melanjutkan, "Boleh aku pinjam payungmu?"

"Payung ini bukan untukmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi kau tidak memerlukan dua payung, bukan? Masa aku tidak boleh meminjamnya? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Saat sang lawan bicara tidak juga menjawab, dia pun melanjutkan, "Apakah yang sedang kau tunggu itu... pacarmu?" tebaknya kemudian.

_Kenapa dengan orang ini?_ "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupinjam payungmu?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah~ Pinjamkan padaku, oke?"

"Tidak."

Naruto terlihat masih belum menyerah. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari tas selempangnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan—apa itu permen gula?

"Aku akan memberikanmu lima butir _k__o__npeito_ ini kalau kau mau meminjamkan payungmu," ucap Naruto berusaha bernegosiasi. Dia menunjuk sebuah bungkusan berisi butir-butir permen gula berbentuk bintang dan berwarna-warni yang cantik di tangannya.

Sasuke tidak merespon dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai balasan.

"Err... sepuluh butir?"

"..."

"Dua belas? Lima belas? Oh, ayolah… Dua puluh?" Naruto mulai terlihat frustrasi saat tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban. Sasuke ingin mendengus. Apa si pirang idiot ini ingin menawar payungnya dengan permen gula bodoh itu?

"Aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak aku akan telat untuk kerja _part-time_," Naruto kembali berkata dengan tatapan memelas. Sasuke jadi sedikit merasa kasihan padanya. Sedikit.

Saat itulah ponsel milik Sasuke memilih untuk berbunyi. Ia menggerutu sedikit seraya memindahkan salah satu payungnya ke tangan lainnya—dan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang masih mengeluarkan bunyi dering itu. Matanya memicing ketika dilihatnya nama '_Baka Aniki'_ tertera di layar LCD ponselnya.

"Kau sedang di mana?" sembur Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi ketika dia sudah menekan tombol _answer_. Sang kakak hanya tertawa gugup di ujung sana, mengatakan bahwa dia sudah pulang bersama teman-temannya dan saat ini sedang belajar bersama di rumah salah satu temannya. Sasuke semakin murka ketika kakaknya menyuruh dirinya untuk pulang duluan, dan berjanji akan membelikan kue _raspberry _sepulang dia dari sana. Ia mengertakkan giginya, kemudian memutus hubungan telepon dan menatap ponselnya dengan _death__glare_ luar biasa mematikan—menganggap ponsel malang itu sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke remaja pirang yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. Naruto tampak meneguk ludah sembari mengambil satu langkah ke belakang ketika Sasuke berusaha mendekatinya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya melihat ini.

"A-aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu," ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Ketika Sasuke tidak juga menjawab dan semakin mendekati remaja itu, dia semakin berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. "Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau aku menguping tadi. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, oke?"

Sasuke berusaha menahan dengusan gelinya ketika melihat raut panik yang terpeta jelas di wajah kecokelatan si pirang. Ia menambahkan satu langkah lagi, dan Naruto langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebelum ia mengambil salah satu tangan kecokelatan itu dan menaruh satu payung yang berwarna biru tua di sana. Ia bisa melihat raut terkejut remaja itu atas aksinya ini, namun Sasuke tidak memedulikannya dan hanya berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah dengan payung miliknya yang sudah terkembang.

Samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara cipratan air di antara ribuan tetesan hujan yang jatuh di sekitarnya. Segera kepala yang dipenuhi surai keemasan sampai di penglihatannya kembali. Naruto mengambil sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tidak memegang payung begitu saja, lalu meletakkan segenggam _konpeito_ di sana. Sasuke memandang si pirang tidak mengerti.

"Ini sebagai biaya sewa payungnya," Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya terheran ketika mendapati raut ceria itu. "Terima kasih atas payungnya. Besok akan kukembalikan!" serunya lagi sambil berlari menerobos hujan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mendesah pelan ketika satu tangannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran permen gula berbentuk seperti bintang itu. Ia pun memakannya satu per satu, agak terkejut ketika rasa manis dari _konpeito_ itu meleleh di lidahnya. Baru kali ini ia mencicipi permen yang memiliki rasa manis yang sangat pas di indera perasanya seperti permen gula ini. Sasuke akan menanyakan permen ini ke kakaknya nanti—setelah ia menendang bokong orang itu, tentunya.

**o0o**

Esok hari setelah kejadian hujan dan _konpeito_ itu, Sasuke mendapati Naruto sedang bersandar di dinding gedung di satu-satunya akses jalan keluar sekolah. Dia memberikan satu cengiran lebar ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei! Aku sudah menunggumu," kata remaja itu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan terus melangkah, bermaksud untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah dan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Hari ini kakaknya sudah membawa payung—setelah dimaki habis-habisan oleh Sasuke dan diberi tambahan satu tendangan di bokong—jadi ia tidak perlu menunggu kakaknya lagi untuk memberikan payung kalau hujan turun.

Tetes-tetes air turun dari langit ketika Sasuke hendak menginjak tanah kecokelatan di luar gedung. Tak lama kemudian, bulir-bulir air itu semakin banyak dan Sasuke terjebak dalam hujan yang sangat deras. Ia memerhatikan langit yang kini mulai menggelap sebelum membuka payung lipat yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto sedang menggenggam payung yang kemarin ia pinjami dengan ragu.

"Err... Sasuke, boleh aku pinjam payungmu lagi? Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan," kata remaja itu sambil tertawa gugup.

Sasuke memutar kedua batu obsidiannya. "Terserah," sahutnya acuh.

Wajah Naruto menjadi cerah. Dan Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya kenapa si pirang tersebut terlihat senang sekali dengan perlakuannya ini. Sadar sedang ditatap oleh sang remaja Uchiha, Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu memang baik. Yah, meskipun _agak judes_."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ini—dan tanpa sadar, ia pun menggumam kecil, "Dobe."

Wajah cerah Naruto lenyap seketika saat mendengar ejekan Sasuke. "D-Dobe?" ia bertanya tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat salah satu tangan kecokelatan yang tidak memegang payung itu terkepal. "K-Kau... Kenapa kau memanggil seniormu 'Dobe', Temeeeee?!"

"Karena kau memang seorang _d__obe_, Dobe."

Naruto yang tidak menerima alasan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal itu pun menatap sang pemilik iris obsidian dengan kesal. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'Teme' kalau begitu!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_teme', _Dobe?"

"Karena kau memang seorang _teme,_ Teme! Ha!"

Mereka pulang dengan diisi pertengkaran mengenai sebutan baru masing-masing. Aneh. Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka berbicara, tetapi entah kenapa ia selalu membalas ejekan dari Naruto. Lebih anehnya lagi, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan sebutan konyol oleh orang asing yang baru ditemuinya dua hari terakhir itu.

Segenggam _konpeito_ diterimanya kembali sebagai biaya sewa atas jasa peminjaman payungnya. Sasuke baru saja akan menanyakan perihal permen itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa remaja pirang itu telah hilang dari pandangannya.

**o0o**

Hari berikutnya, remaja pirang itu menunggu Sasuke lagi. Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Konoha, membuat beberapa murid terpaksa mengembangkan payungnya untuk pulang. Lapangan sekolah yang basah sekejap terpenuhi oleh warna-warni payung yang bertebaran sejauh mata memandang.

"Hari ini hujan turun lagi," Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "sepertinya musim hujan kali ini akan cukup lama."

Sasuke hanya mengacuhkan remaja pirang itu dan bersiap untuk mengembangkan payungnya juga.

"Aku pinjam payungmu lagi, ya, Teme?" Naruto bertanya. "Sebagai biaya sewanya aku akan memberimu _konpeito_ lagi. Aku rasa kau menyukainya juga."

Barulah kepalanya berpaling. Sasuke memelototi si remaja pirang yang sedang sibuk merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus _konpeito_, lalu mengeluarkan segenggam butiran permen warna-warni berbentuk bintang-bintang kecil itu. Dia mengambil sebelah tangan Sasuke dan menaruh butiran-butiran permen itu di sana.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya—dan sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke baru menyadari warna yang terdapat dalam iris itu. Warna yang cantik. Warna biru seperti langit cerah yang tidak tertutupi awan sedikit pun. Biru yang sanggup membuat kedua obsidiannya merasa iri akan keindahan itu dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia lalu tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau begitu aku ambil lagi saja _konpeito_-nya."

Ketika si pirang itu hendak mengambil kembali permen yang ada di genggaman Sasuke, ia buru-buru mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar hingga terdengar bunyi retakan kecil. Naruto terdiam sesaat sembari menatap Sasuke yang mempunyai raut wajah sama terkejutnya. Dia terkekeh pelan. "Aku rasa tanganmu berkata lain."

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sedang sibuk menghilangkan warna merah yang mulai menjalari pipi pucatnya. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, remaja pirang itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

**o0o**

Hari kedua belas semenjak Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. Remaja itu masih setia menunggunya setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Rutinitas meminjam payung dengan biaya sewa segenggam _konpeito_ entah sejak kapan telah menjadi ritual mereka sehari-hari. Skema yang sangat familiar ini membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dari sebulan alih-alih dua minggu.

Dan selama itu pula, si pirang selalu membicarakan hal-hal _random_selama perjalanan pulang mereka—seperti pengalamannya tergigit serangga sewaktu kecil ketika dia sedang berpetualang di musim panas, menjahili ladang kakeknya setiap kali ia berkunjung di hari libur, kesukaannya terhadap ramen yang bisa dikatakan _maniac_, bergabung dengan klub sepak bola semenjak ia memasuki SMA, atau pun hal-hal yang bersifat tidak penting lainnya. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali merespon dengan satu suku kata, tetapi Naruto sama sekali terlihat tidak keberatan—meskipun terkadang dia memaksa Sasuke untuk merespon dengan jawaban lain yang lebih panjang. Sasuke biasanya membenci orang yang berisik, itulah alasan mengapa jam istirahat selalu ia habiskan dengan mendekam di salah satu meja perpustakaan dan memojokkan dirinya dengan buku yang terbuka lebar di atas meja. Tetapi bersama dengan _senior_-nya yang ia anggap idiot ini, Sasuke menemukan dirinya terhibur meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar.

Di tikungan ketiga semenjak mereka meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, Sasuke terpaksa berjalan sendirian akibat arah pulang mereka yang berlawanan. Dan ia selalu menemukan dirinya tak sabar untuk menantikan pertemuan mereka lagi sehabis pulang sekolah—di bawah rintik hujan yang selalu menemani mereka.

**o0o**

"Kau tidak membawa payung?"

Itu adalah hari kedua puluh satu semenjak ia bertemu dengan si pirang. Masih dalam skema yang sama—di bawah rintik hujan pada jam pulang sekolah. Bedanya, hari ini ia tidak membawa payung karena miliknya dipakai oleh ibunya untuk bekerja. Payung ibunya rusak, dan ia terpaksa meminjamkannya sampai sang ibu membeli payung yang baru. Sialnya, ponselnya kini mati kehabisan baterai. Ia jadi tidak bisa memanggil kakaknya untuk menjemput dirinya—walau ia tidak yakin kakaknya sudah pulang atau belum, mengingat bahwa dua puluh menit telah berlalu semenjak jam pulang sekolah.

Sasuke hanya menggeram sebagai respon. Naruto menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'.

"Kalau begitu kita pakai payung ini berdua saja," Naruto berkata dengan senyum lebar. Dia bersiap mengembangkan payung biru tua milik Sasuke yang entah kenapa sudah seperti miliknya sendiri. Saat tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto melirik dari balik bahunya, menatap si remaja Uchiha yang masih berdiri diam tanpa bergerak. Dia pun menghela napas. "Kenapa lagi? Kau tidak ingin pulang kebasahan, 'kan?"

Sasuke masih saja tidak bergerak. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandangi remaja pirang itu dengan tatapan datar. "Aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda," jawabnya keras kepala. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal konyol seperti berpayung berdua dengan si idiot itu.

"Kau bercanda. Hujannya deras sekali dan aku yakin butuh satu-dua jam sampai hujannya benar-benar berhenti, Teme," ujar Naruto yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah remaja bersurai gelap itu. Sasuke masih tidak menjawab, dan hal ini agaknya membuat remaja itu hilang kesabaran. Dia mengambil tangan Sasuke hingga si empunya tertarik dan menubruk tubuh si pirang. Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan mematikannya, tapi yang ia terima hanyalah senyum lembut di wajah kecokelatan itu. "Lihat? Tidak ada salahnya berpayung berdua bersamaku, 'kan?" katanya sambil terkekeh.

Sejenak, dunia Sasuke serasa berhenti berputar. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar lagi suara ribuan tetesan air yang jatuh menubruk bumi di sekitarnya. Pandangannya hanya terpaku kepada senyum si pirang dan bola mata biru indah yang terlihat bersinar itu. Ia bisa melihat ada tiga pasang goresan tipis yang terdapat di masing-masing pipi Naruto. Sangat tipis sehingga Sasuke baru menyadari hal itu dari jarak mereka berdiri yang begitu dekat.

Tubuhnya kemudian membeku saat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke—memaksanya untuk mendekat agar dirinya tidak kebasahan. Ia juga bisa mencium bau _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh si pirang.

Mereka berjalan bersisian dalam jarak yang bisa dikatakan sangat intim. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk bersuara. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berbunyi mengalahkan derasnya air hujan.

**o0o**

Sasuke kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Kebiasaan ini sudah ditekuninya semenjak ia menginjak bangku SMA. Ia menyukai keheningan, dan perpustakaan adalah tempat yang tepat baginya untuk menghabiskan seluruh jam istirahat siangnya. Terkadang ia membaca buku, sesekali hanya memandang keluar lewat jendela besar yang berjajar di sampingnya.

Sebuah kursi paling pojok dekat jendela besar—urutan kedua meja panjang untuk membaca yang ada di perpustakaan. Tempat itulah yang selalu Sasuke ambil setiap kali ia berada di perpustakaan. Bahkan tempat itu seolah sudah menjadi teritorialnya yang memberitahu murid-murid lain bahwa bangku itu adalah miliknya—sehingga tidak ada seorang murid pun yang duduk di sana. Sang penjaga perpustakaan juga sudah hapal benar dengan keberadaannya yang selalu hadir setiap bel pertama jam istirahat siang dibunyikan. Kadang dia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke sebentar sebelum meninggalkannya dalam dunia kecilnya.

Sasuke sangat menyukai tempat duduk ini. Di sini ia bisa menikmati keheningan yang nyaman karena tempat ini jauh dari hiruk-pikuk murid-murid yang mondar-mandir mencari buku di antara jajaran rak tinggi yang menjulang.

Hari itu, Sasuke menghabiskan istirahat siangnya memandang keluar lewat jendela besar. Kedua manik obsidiannya mengamati langit biru cerah yang mengingatkannya kepada seorang remaja pirang yang dikenalnya hampir sebulan belakangan ini. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berbunyi cukup keras ketika ia mengingat senyum lembut itu lagi—bagaimana tatapan dari sepasang bola mata biru itu mampu membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Sasuke menghela napas akan pikiran konyolnya itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lapangan sekolah yang terbentang luas di bawah sana. Dari tempat di mana Sasuke duduk, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas aktifitas yang sedang berlangsung yang terjadi di lapangan itu. Saat itu klub sepak bola sedang melakukan latihan sore, dan sepertinya anak-anak klub itu sedang beristirahat. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang diamati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun sama sekali tidak mendapati seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Keningnya semakin berkerut begitu perasaan itu tidak juga menghilang. Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan pencariannya sekali lagi. Saat itulah, secara tidak sengaja,

—manik obsidiannya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang batu sebiru langit.

.

Pulangnya, Sasuke mendapati payung berwarna biru tua yang sudah lama ia pinjamkan kepada seorang remaja pirang tergeletak di dalam loker sepatunya. Sebungkus _konpeito_ bersandar dalam diam di sebelah payung itu.

.

Sejak hari itu hanya ada sepasang kaki milik Sasuke yang menginjak kubangan air setiap pulang sekolah. Tak ada lagi suara-suara cempreng yang mengiringi langkahnya—menyisakan keheningan dan kekosongan yang menyesakkan dada di antara derasnya rinai hujan yang turun.

**o0o**

Namikaze Naruto hanya seorang siswa biasa yang kini tengah menginjak bangku SMA kelas dua. Nilai sekolahnya rata-rata—cukup wajar bagi anak laki-laki yang masih senang bermain sepertinya. Ia tidak mempunyai suatu ketertarikan di dalam hidupnya. Begitu ia memasuki masa SMA, ia langsung mengikuti klub sepak bola untuk mengisi hidupnya yang membosankan.

Itu adalah satu hari di antara hari-hari membosankan lainnya ketika klubnya sedang latihan sepak bola di lapangan. Tak ada keanehan yang terjadi—matahari masih bersinar terik di angkasa, menyebabkan beberapa anak laki-laki mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya yang berkeringat karena latihan di bawah cuaca yang panas. Dan tidak mengherankan ketika bola kaki terlempar jauh dari lapangan di tengah permainan, dimana kejadian itu sering terjadi. Kali ini adalah giliran Naruto mengambil bola itu. Remaja pirang itu berjalan dengan langkah malas sampai beberapa temannya berteriak tidak sabar.

Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto bertemu secara tidak langsung dengan sesosok remaja laki-laki yang duduk menyendiri di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Saat itu dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengedikkan bahu sebelum kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lagi.

Latihan sepak bola berikutnya, iris biru Naruto menemukan sosok remaja itu lagi—masih di tempat yang sama, duduk menyendiri di dekat jendela besar yang ada di perpustakaan. Naruto sempat memandangi remaja bersurai eboni yang berada di sisi jendela itu lama, sampai akhirnya sepasang manik biru miliknya kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada latihan sepak bola yang tengah berlangsung.

Naruto kembali mendapati sosok itu lagi yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama di beberapa latihan sepak bola berikutnya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang menarik di perpustakaan daripada bermain di bawah cuaca cerah begini. Namun pertanyaan itu hanya melintas di otaknya sebelum pikirannya tertuju ke arah lain.

Entah sejak kapan, sepasang kelereng biru milik Naruto selalu menangkap sosok itu di sana. Ia hanya menatap sosok penyendiri itu dari jauh lewat jendela perpustakaan—satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan ia dan sosok itu secara tidak langsung. Tak ada yang menarik sebenarnya, tapi setiap gerakan yang remaja itu lakukan selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dunia Naruto yang terasa abu-abu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto jadi mengetahui kebiasaan sosok penyendiri yang ia tatap beberapa bulan terakhir itu—seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu duduk di perpustakaan selama jam istirahat siang berlangsung, atau bagaimana dia akan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit beberapa kali selama membaca buku. Naruto juga hapal benar cara remaja berkulit pucat itu memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangannya setiap kali dia memandang ke arah langit dengan pandangan melamun.

Segala hal sederhana itu entah kenapa membuat hidup Naruto mulai berwarna. Dan entah sejak kapan, kebiasaannya yang memerhatikan remaja bersurai gelap itu berubah menjadi kebutuhan dimana ia tidak cukup untuk mengamatinya setiap kali latihan sepak bola saja—ia mulai mengamati sosok penyendiri itu di setiap kesempatan yang ada selama lima hari dalam seminggu.

Dan kebutuhan untuk mengamati sosok itu mulai berubah menjadi keinginan untuk mengenalnya secara langsung. Dan saat hari pertama pada musim hujan tiba, kesempatan itu akhirnya datang secara tidak sengaja.

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana kedua bola matanya melebar ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang selama ini ia amati tersebut sedang berdiri di dekatnya di hari berhujan itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat sosok itu dari dekat—bukan lagi melalui kaca jendela besar yang seolah menjadi dinding pembatas yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Semakin Naruto mengenal sosok penyendiri yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, semakin ia tertarik layaknya magnet yang berlawanan kutub.

Keinginannya lalu berubah seiring waktu berlalu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih egois. _Ia ingin memiliki sosok itu sepenuhnya_. Ia baru menyadari hal itu ketika ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sasuke sewaktu mereka berpayung berdua di salah satu hari berhujan kala itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Keinginan yang membuat Naruto menjadi takut dengan obsesi yang baru disadarinya ini.

Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu ketika ia sedang mengamati sosok Uchiha itu seperti biasa di tengah latihan sepak bola, ia tahu bahwa waktunya bersama remaja itu telah berakhir.

.

Naruto menatap rintik hujan yang masih turun dari dalam gedung sekolah. Ia menghela napas begitu mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Walaupun ia hanya mengenal Sasuke selama hampir sebulan, tapi di setiap hari-hari itu, Naruto merasa cukup puas. Hanya berada di dekatnya saja, Naruto sudah merasa senang, dan ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk meminta lebih.

Suara langkah kaki yang bergema di seluruh penjuru koridor membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya begitu menyadari bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya yang masih berada di gedung sekolah. Tapi siapa seseorang yang masih berada sesore ini? Pertanyaannya segera terjawab begitu langkah kaki itu berbelok menuju ke arahnya, sehingga Naruto bisa melihat wujud pemilik langkah itu, dan membuat kedua bola mata birunya melebar.

"S-Sasuke...?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya ini—atau lebih tepatnya, ia _ingin_ tidak memercayainya. Kenapa Sasuke masih berada di sekolah setelat ini? Kenapa disaat ia ingin menghindari sosok itu, orangnya sendiri malah muncul? Obsesi yang sudah dipendamnya selama lebih dari dua minggu meluap begitu saja ketika melihat sosok itu lagi. _Dia ada disini! Tepat di depan matanya!_

Naruto menggeleng, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak segera berlari ke arah remaja yang dulu selalu ia amati itu untuk memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Ia meneguk ludah dan semakin panik saat remaja bersurai gelap itu semakin mendekatinya. Pandangannya meliar ke segala arah. Dan saat remaja berkulit pucat itu hanya berjarak lima langkah darinya, Naruto segera memutar badannya dan berlari ke luar gedung. Persetan dengan hujan! Saat ini pikirannya hanya berteriak agar ia harus menjauh dari remaja itu sebelum obsesinya mengambil alih tubuhnya. Namun, sial. Ketika kakinya hampir saja berhasil menginjak tanah becek dari lindungan atap gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba saja seragam bagian belakangnya ditarik dengan kuat, menyebabkan Naruto hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tergelincir.

"O-ouch...!"

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terbentur tanah, merasakan sakit yang masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati satu-satunya orang yang masih berada di sana selain dirinya terduduk dengan seluruh tubuh hampir diselimuti lumpur. Hujan mengguyur mereka berdua tanpa ampun, membuat seragam keduanya basah kuyup.

"Teme! Kenapa kau menarikku, bodoh?!" seru Naruto dengan kesal. Upayanya melarikan diri sudah terlupakan.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Remaja itu menarik kerah baju Naruto, memaksa kedua bola mata biru itu untuk bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang iris obsidiannya. Naruto tercekat ketika menemukan kekosongan di sepasang manik sekelam malam itu.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Dobe?"

—_kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?_

Naruto sangat mengerti makna lain yang tersembunyi di dalam pertanyaan itu. Dari cara Sasuke menatapnya dengan sepasang batu obsidian yang mencerminkan kesepian yang menyakitkan, ataupun dari cengkeraman di kerah seragamnya dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto sudah tahu dengan semua itu. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kedua tangan Sasuke, membuat remaja bersurai gelap itu melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan.

"Bagaimana aku mengerti jika kau tidak memberitahuku, Idiot?!" Sasuke mengggertakkan giginya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa." _Kau terlalu polos, Sasuke. Terlalu murni untuk aku nodai dengan keinginan terdalamku yang menjijikan itu. _Ia tersenyum getir begitu memikirkan lanjutan kata-kata yang tidak ia ucapkan itu.

"Persetan dengan _'kau tidak mengerti apa-apa'_! Sekarang cepat jelaskan padaku!" seru Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabaran. Dia lalu menyeringai dengan pandangan mengejek. "Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan alasanmu kenapa kau menjauhiku, Dobe?"

_Ya, Sasuke. Aku memang pengecut. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi pengecut daripada membiarkanmu tahu alasan dari balik semua itu._

Naruto lalu menghela napas. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mengetahui obsesinya yang bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri muak. Tapi kalau remaja itu bersikeras ingin mengetahui alasannya menjauhkan diri darinya, ia rasa ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Percuma. Ia tahu benar watak orang seperti remaja Uchiha ini. Sasuke akan selalu mengejarnya sampai dia benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, meski jika Naruto kabur sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum ia akhirnya berkata, "Apakah kau ingat pertama kalinya kita bertemu di hari berhujan itu, Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan Naruto juga tidak memedulikannya. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, hari itu bukan pertama kalinya aku mengenal dirimu. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu—jauh lebih lama—meskipun waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui namamu."

Naruto menunggu reaksi Sasuke, namun ketika ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari remaja itu, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sudah lama mengamatimu dari jauh—memerhatikanmu yang terus duduk di perpustakaan sendirian di setiap jam istirahat. Lucu bahwa aku sangat tertarik dengan remaja penyendiri yang hanya mempunyai raut datar di wajahnya. Bahkan kalau ada dua pilihan dimana aku harus mengamati kucing atau mengamati dirimu, aku _dulu_ pasti akan memilih untuk mengamati kucing." Naruto terkekeh kecil ketika mengatakan ini. "Yah, tapi nyatanya, kau berhasil membuatku terhibur sekaligus semakin penasaran. Aku sering menemukan diriku bertanya-tanya: '_Bagaimana wajah itu jika tersenyum?_', '_Apakah dia akan berada di perpustakaan lagi besok?_', '_Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?_' setiap kali kau melamun. Semua itu membuatku semakin tertarik kepadamu. Dan tanpa sadar, aku selalu mengamatimu setiap jam istirahat, meskipun terkadang perutku kelaparan.

"Begitu aku mengenalmu secara langsung dan mengobrol denganmu, aku semakin tidak ingin melepaskan diri dan ingin mengenal sosokmu lebih jauh. Tapi, suatu ketika aku menyadari obsesi yang perlahan muncul dari keinginan terdalamku, aku menjadi takut dengan diriku sendiri."

Naruto mengarahkan satu tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, mengusap pipi pucat itu dari lumpur yang mengotorinya. Sasuke masih terdiam tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui diriku, Sasuke. Kau pasti akan jijik jika mendengar ini," kata Naruto menyunggingkan senyum getir. Ia menggeleng pelan. Semua sudah terlanjur. Tidak ada waktu untuk mundur sekarang. "Aku mempunyai obsesi. Obsesi yang bahkan sangat kelam. Obsesi untuk... memilikimu. Menyentuhmu. Memelukmu dan tidak ingin satu orang pun melihat keindahanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya untuk diriku sendiri, Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu keinginan busukku, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum pahit. Ia meraba seluruh permukaan wajah Sasuke, berusaha mengingat detail-detail kecil sebelum mereka berpisah dan saling menghindar.

"Apa? Jadi cuma karena hal itu saja, kau menjauhiku, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Naruto bisa merasakan pelipisnya berkedut jengkel. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menyundul kepala yang dipenuhi dengan surai gelap itu. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Ternyata kau memang tidak mengerti," katanya sambil menghela napas lelah. Entah kenapa kekhawatirannya lenyap begitu saja saat mendapatkan respon menyebalkan dari remaja pemilik iris obsidian itu.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah ini—," Bagian depan seragam Naruto tiba-tiba ditarik paksa, hingga kedua belah bibir remaja pirang itu bertemu langsung dengan milik Sasuke. Hanya sentuhan sederhana tanpa nafsu. Rasa dingin merayap akibat suhu hujan yang masih turun di sekitar mereka. Naruto bisa merasakan bola matanya melebar ketika remaja itu melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak diduganya ini. Ia hanya membeku dengan bibir mereka yang masih menempel. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya dan memberikan si pirang seringai kecil, "—maka kau itu benar-benar '_dobe'_."

Sedetik, dua detik, dan Naruto masih belum bergerak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya sebelum menyentuh bibir yang habis _dicium_ itu dengan jemari tangannya. "S-Sasuke... k-kau... tidak mungkin—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan obsesi bodohmu itu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap si pirang dengan raut wajah serius. "Tapi kalau kau berani meninggalkanku sekali lagi, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup pernah bertemu denganku, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto terpaku sesaat. Setelahnya, wajah kecokelatan itu tersenyum lebar. Ia menerjang remaja bersurai gelap itu hingga tubuh keduanya kembali terjatuh. Sasuke berteriak kesal dan menjambak surai pirang milik Naruto, namun Naruto hanya terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada remaja bersurai gelap itu. Mengabaikan rintik hujan yang kini mulai mereda.

Kali ini, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan Uchiha Sasuke dari pelukannya_ lagi_.

* * *

**The End—**

* * *

**Abaikan judul aneh dari fic ini. Otak saya sama sekali gak bisa mencari judul yang lebih kreatif lagi.**

**Ide awal cerita fic ini milik Kak Nata. Saya hanya mengembangkan ide dan mengolah ceritanya hingga menjadi fic abal begini. Mudah-mudahan Kak Nata cukup puas dengan fic ini. orz!**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ultah Shrine-chan itu (kebetulan apa enggak sih?) sama dengan ultah saya sendiri. Jadi dihitung-hitung, fic ini sebagai hadiah ultah saya juga yang udah terlewat tujuh hari. Wkwkwkwk #melasbanget**

_**Ok, reviews for appreciation for both of us ^^**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Viorei & Natacchi**_


End file.
